hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
The McCallister Ransack
}}The McCallister Ransack 'is an Escalation Contract in ''HITMAN™ 2. Description In this escalation 47 has to break into multiple homes across map to steal valuable objects. With each level new complications are added, that make it harder to sneak into the houses. Acquisition '''Whittleton Creek - Unlocked alongside the mission. Rewards *The McCallister Ransack Feat *+4000 Mission Mastery XP Walkthrough The recommended starting location for this escalation is the street sign, although due to the size of the map it doesn’t make much of a difference if another location is chosen. The loadout should include a lockpick. The letter opener can be found in the locked bedrooms on the upper floor of the West property. All the NPCs are in the back of the house, therefore the home should be entered by picking the lock of the front door. Once inside all that needs to be done to sneak upstairs, steal the item and leave without anyone the wiser. The filigree egg is inside the office on the upper floor of the Wilson property. The whole house is a non-trespassing area, allowing 47 to walk straight into the office and grab the egg from the shef. The new complication makes stealing the filigree egg more difficulty. There are several NPCs inside the home of the Wilsons who can spot 47 and for this complication suits count as disguises. To get inside, 47 can use a pipe at the front porch to climb onto the roof and enter the first floor through a window. Unlike in several other mission, this isn’t a suspicious action so I doesn’t matter whether or not he’s spotted by NPCs. For this level the recommended starting location is the default location. In addition to the lockpick the loadout should also include a silenced pistol and a consumable sedative or emetic poison. Out of the three homes, the Cassidy property is the most-well protected one with several guards and cameras on both floors. It is therefore recommended to steal the golden idol first without having to worry about the timer. One way to get rid of the guards and cameras is to subdue the nearby exterminator and put on his cloths. 47 can then enter the garden, destroy the camera watching the fumigator and put the poison inside the machine before turning it on. Once all the guards inside are unconscious or sick, 47 can climb through the kitchen widow and destroy the recording device giving him free roam inside the building. The golden idol is in a safe inside the upper floor armory. The location of the key - if there's any - is currently unknown, so the safe must be lock picked. Once the countdown starts, the fastest way to leave the building is to climb through the window in the room with the bunk beds and slide down the pipe. The Wilson property is just across the street. As in the previous level, 47 can use to pipe at the front porch to easily enter and leave the building. From there 47 has to make his way to the West property. He can’t use the front door to get inside, but there are two pipes on the south wall leading to open first floor windows. Like with the pipes on the Wilson property, the nearby NPC will not care about 47 using them to climb up. Once the last item has been obtain, the countdown stops.Category:Escalation Contracts Category:HITMAN™ 2 Escalations